


The Orphanage

by fluffy_mittens



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Childhood Trauma, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Orphans, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_mittens/pseuds/fluffy_mittens
Summary: Wilbur has been living on the streets for three years, ever since his parents died. But when he is caught by a policeman, he is taken to the boy's orphanage, where he meets Techno, Tommy, Tubbo and Fundy.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 31
Kudos: 160
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Chapter 1

The sky was dark, the moon high in the sky. Wilbur tipped his head back and gazed at the stars, blinking slowly.

The spell was broken as the policeman roughly shoved him forwards, baton held out threateningly. "Go on," he snapped, motioning towards the orphanage gates, and Wilbur stepped forwards towards his new home.

A matron with a red face and scowl rushed out to greet him. "Name?" she asked the policeman, who shrugged. "Dunno. Found him on the street," he replied.

Wilbur stared at the ground, fists clenched so tight to his ragged shirt that they turned white. He could feel the comforting weight of his music box in his pocket, and he tried not to shake from cold.

The matron leaned down in front of him. "What's your name, boy?" she demanded, apron dusting the ground. Wilbur didn't move, eyes squeezing shut and lips pressed together.

The matron sighed, standing up. "We'll give him a name," she told the policeman, who nodded and strode off. She grabbed Wilbur's shoulder, ignoring it when he flinched, and dragged him towards the clump of tall stone buildings, surrounded by a high iron fence. Wilbur glanced back at the gates, catching one last glimpse of the streets that had been his home for three long years, before the doors to the orphanage slammed shut.

Wilbur was forced into a tub of freezing cold water and tossed some thin pyjamas and simple clothes, his old, filthy clothes burned. They grabbed him by the shoulders and held him down while they shaved his head, even though he didn't move at all. He was taken up two long flights of stairs and down a long corridor to a large office.

A moustached man sat inside, writing on a piece of parchment. He glanced up as the matron and Wilbur walked in. "Sir, policeman Wallace found this boy on the streets and brought him here. He doesn't have a name," she explained, and the man sat up and peered at Wilbur over his glasses. "What's your name, boy?"

Wilbur didn't respond, eyes staring blankly at the soft carpet.

The matron sighed. "I'm worried he may be a bit simple, sir. He hasn't said a word or responded in any way."

The man frowned, standing up and walking around his desk to crouch in front of the boy. "Boy! What's your name?" he said slowly and loudly, as if that would help Wilbur to understand. Wilbur slowly raised his head to stare at the man, and held his jaw stiffly as he narrowed his eyes.

The man sneered. "I don't think he's simple. I think he's just stubborn," he said, standing up and grabbing the cane from the wall. "Now listen here, boy. You're going to obey the adults here or you're going to get beaten," he growled, cane held out threateningly and rested lightly against Wilbur's shoulder.

That simple touch sent shudders running up Wilbur's arm, and his eyes widened as he cowered away. The man chuckled, putting the cane away and nodding to the matron. "Give him a name," he told her, turning away and returning to his desk. "Yes sir," the matron said, pulling Wilbur out of the room.

He was dragged down another set of stairs to the next building, and up to the second floor, where he found himself in a large dormitory full of sleeping boys. The matron pointed to a tiny bed near the barred window. "That's yours," she barked.

The boys were all starting to wake up, staring curiously at the matron and unfamiliar boy. Muttering started- was he a new boy? Where did he come from? What was his name? The matron glared at the boys, and they went quiet.

Wilbur kept his eyes glued to the floor as he was escorted over to his bed, which had only a hard, uncomfortable pillow and a thin blanket. The matron stood up tall and glared at all the boys. "This is the new boy," she announced, then turned and strode out of the room.

The muttering started again, and a few boys got up and approached Wilbur, who was climbing into bed and wrapping his blanket around himself, shivering. "What's your name?" the boy closest to Wilbur asked. Wilbur didn't respond.

"Who are you?" another boy asked, but yet again, Wilbur stayed silent.

"Is he deaf?" "Is he stupid?" "Maybe he's mute." "I think he's just dumb."

A tall boy with pink hair strode over. "Who. Are. You," he said loudly, leaning over Wilbur. "Are you stupid?" Wilbur just turned his head to press it into his pillow, ignoring the boy.

The boys eventually dispersed, returning to their beds and slowly falling to sleep. Wilbur stayed awake, silent tears pouring from his eyes as he shivered and stared blankly at the wall. He pulled his blanket more tightly around himself and tucked his knees up, wiping the fabric across his eyes and tucking his head onto his chest.

Eventually, after a long time, Wilbur fell slowly into a deep, exhausted sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Wilbur was jolted awake when the shrill sound of a bell rang throughout the dormitory. He opened his eyes to see the matron poke her head in and bang her bell again, shouting, "Geddup!"

The boys quickly climbed out of bed and tucked their blankets in, slowly filing out of the dormitory. A few gave Wilbur curious glances as they passed him, but none spoke a word to him.

Until a boy with scruffy blonde hair strode up, peering down at Wilbur. "Hello," he announced. "I'm Tommy."

Wilbur turned his head slightly to glare at the boy, but he wasn't phased in the slightest. "Who are you?" he continued, putting his hands on his hips.

Wilbur let out a breath, turning his head away, and flinched when Tommy poked him. "I'm talking to you! What’s your name?" Wilbur gritted his teeth and just looked away.

"Hellooooo. Helloooo? I asked you a question! When someone asks you a question, it's polite to respond, you know. So you should reply. What's your name? Hellooooo."

Wilbur suddenly sat up angrily, seething. "Shut up!" he snapped.

The remaining boys in the dormitory froze, turning to look at Wilbur. "So you can speak," the pink-haired boy said, coming over to stand beside Wilbur's bed.

Wilbur let out an irritated breath, putting his head in his hands. "Wow, shocking," he said sarcastically.

"Well, we didn't know, did we?" the boy scoffed, as a short boy with brown hair shuffled up and clung onto Tommy.

"I'm Techno," the pink-haired boy continued. "This is Tommy and Tubbo."

Silence.

"Do you even have a name??" Tommy burst out eagerly. "Were you unnamed? Does that mean I can name you? What if I called you Dummy, or a girl's name, like Bethany? Would you be angry? Do you-"

"Ahhhh! For God's sake, shut up!" Wilbur exclaimed, flinging off his blanket and staring furiously at Tommy. Tommy backed away with his hands held up and his eyebrows raised, as all the boys murmured amongst themselves.

"You…used His name in vain," one boy whispered. "If you say that in front of matron, she'll beat you."

Wilbur scoffed. "I'm not religious," he replied, ignoring as the crowd of boys burst into shocked cries.

Suddenly, the matron appeared in the doorway, seething. "Hurry up, you little maggots! And stop making all that noise!" she shouted, and all the boys turned and hurried out of the dormitory, head lowered submissively.

The matron noticed Wilbur still sitting in bed, and came over. "Get out of bed, you lazy thing!" she screeched, grabbing his arm tight enough to bruise and shoving him out, onto the floor. Wilbur sprawled out, then scrambled to his feet.

"Go on. Make your bed," the matron snapped, motioning to the blanket. Wilbur looked at her with wide eyes, and she sighed. "Of course a little beggar boy like you wouldn't have any proper manners," she mumbled, tucking the blanket in and then shoving Wilbur towards the door. "Now get a move on, or you won't be having any breakfast!"

Wilbur was escorted down the stairs to a large hall, with rows and rows of tables. He sat down in an empty chair, next to a boy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes, who turned to him. "Who are you?" he asked curiously, as the two brown-haired boys next to him leaned over to stare at him.

Wilbur let out an impatient breath, not responding. The blonde boy shrugged, turning back to chatter away to the blue-eyed, brown-haired boy beside him.

The cook up the front of the hall banged her spoon against a huge pot of porridge, and all of the boys grabbed their bowls and rushed forwards, lining up for her to serve them. Wilbur followed suit, bring the small scoop of lukewarm porridge back to his seat and devouring the whole bowl in seconds.

When he finished he glanced around, still hungry. The blonde boy saw his look and chuckled. "That's all you'll be getting, my friend. They ain't giving no more to any boy," he said, and Wilbur scowled.

The blonde boy held out his hand. "I'm Clay, by the way. This is George and Sapnap."

Wilbur glanced curiously at Sapnap and Clay. Sapnap snorted. "That's not my real name, of course. I'm actually Nicholas, but I hate that name."

"Clay is my real name, though. It's just strange," Clay added. "What’s your name?"

Wilbur shrugged. "They…haven't given me one yet," he replied, and Clay frowned. "So your parents didn't give you a name?"

Wilbur nodded. "They did."

"But…why don't you tell them what your name is?" Clay asked, puzzled, and Wilbur shrugged. "Don't want to give them anything more of myself," he replied.

The three boys squinted at him, looking confused. Wilbur sighed, turning away. "Whatever."

When breakfast was done, the boys filed down two long corridors and split into groups, hurrying into classrooms with rickety desks. Wilbur stood in the middle of the corridor, unsure of where to go.

The matron hurried over. "You, boy! How old are you?" she demanded.

Wilbur swallowed. "Uh…11," he mumbled, and the matron shoved him into a classroom full of boys. The man at the front, wearing glasses, glanced up impatiently.

"Who's this?" he asked, peering at Wilbur. "Not sure. Hasn't given us a name. Thought you could name him," the matron replied, shoving him towards an empty desk at the front, which Wilbur sat down at. The man nodded, and the matron left.

The man glared down at Wilbur. "My name is Mr Crawford. I shall name you…Cuthbert."

The boys in the classroom burst into giggles, and Wilbur blushed a furious red but didn't say anything. "Silence!" Mr Crawford demanded, tapping the cane against his desk. He grabbed a piece of parchment from the cupboard, and a quill. "Copy the sums," he told Wilbur, turning back to the blackboard.

Wilbur dutifully copied them down, and the class passed slowly. Finally, after hours of writing down sums and phrases in that sticky room, while Mr Crawford walked among the desks and swished his cane, it was time for lunch.

Wilbur was one of the last to reach the hall. He looked for Clay, George and…Sapnap, was it? But they had boys on either side of them. Tommy and Tubbo were sitting next to a boy with ginger hair and another one with skewed glasses and a smile, and Techno was talking solemnly to a boy with dark blonde hair.

However, Techno did have one spot on the bench free beside him, and Wilbur quickly hurried over and sat down. Techno raised an eyebrow at him. "Hello," he said cautiously, and Wilbur ignored him.

Techno rolled his eyes and turned back to the boy on his other side. "He's new. He doesn't talk much," he explained, and the boy nodded curiously.

When the food was announced, Wilbur followed Techno up and was given a small scoop of cold, solid stew, then returned to his table. He stared at it with distaste, gingerly spooning up a tiny portion and putting it in his mouth.

Techno saw him grimace. "It's disgusting, I know, but it's food," he said, and Wilbur glared at him as he swallowed it down. "I know," he snapped, turning back to his bowl and gulping down the whole lot in no time.

Techno nodded. "Good. You don't want to starve," he added, turning away again. Wilbur rolled his eyes.

The afternoon was more lessons, then they had time outside in the tiny, freezing yard until dinner. A large pack of boys crowded around the fence, calling to the people passing and laughing uproariously. Techno was among them.

Wilbur saw Clay, George and Sapnap leaning against the brick building as a group, and countless other boys milled around in groups, trying to preserve warmth. Wilbur felt someone tap his shoulder, and he turned to see Tommy and Tubbo grinning up at him.

"Hello again," Tommy announced. "We want to know more about you. What's your name? You still haven't told us." Tubbo nodded in agreement.

Wilbur scowled at them. "Mr Crawford called me Cuthbert, but-"

He was cut off by Tommy bursting into hysterical laughter, slapping his knee, as Tubbo giggled. "Cuthbert???" he exclaimed, almost falling over from mirth.

Wilbur gritted his teeth. "But, that's not my actual name."

Tommy wiped his eyes, grinning. "Then what is your name? It must be terrible if you prefer Cuthbert," he chuckled.

Wilbur narrowed his eyes. "I haven't told them. And I won't tell you," he said shortly.

Tommy frowned. "Why not?"

"Because…they already have everything else of mine. I just…I just want to keep something for myself. I don't expect you to understand."

Tommy stared at the ground thoughtfully for a second, before nodding. "No, I do," he said quietly.

"Yeah," Tubbo added, blue eyes fixed on Wilbur.

Wilbur blinked, scuffing his shoe on the ground. "Alright."

There was an awkward silence, before Tommy spoke up. "So, Cuthbert. Where did you come from?"

Wilbur shrugged. "I got careless, and a policeman caught me on the street."

"But what happened to your parents?"

Wilbur narrowed his eyes furiously, clenching his fists. "Why do you care?" he growled.

Tubbo cowered away, but Tommy continued, "Because I'm curious. Did you know, my mum died when I was born, and my dad was killed in a factory accident?"

Wilbur's stance softened. "I'm…sorry," he answered.

Tommy chuckled. "Cuthbert, everyone here's parents are dead! It's just a fact of life. There's no need to be sorry about it," he scoffed.

After a moment, Tommy stuck out his hand. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Cuthbert," he said, and Tubbo nodded along. "Welcome to the orphanage."


	3. Chapter 3

Wilbur lay in bed, staring at the wall as silent tears rolled down his cheeks. Memories of his parents were flowing through his mind; both the good and the bad. He remembered his father standing over him, eyes glittering with fury, belt raised in one hand and an almost empty bottle in the other. He remembered his mother, stroking the scars on his arms gently, humming a soft lullaby as they huddled on the hard bed. He lifted his arms, gazing at the ragged scars all over his arms, the same as the ones on his back and legs.

He remembered waking up in the middle of the night, hearing his mother screaming and his father yelling. He remembered the smell of smoke, and the blasting heat on his face. He remembered crying and calling out for his mother, stumbling through the thick smoke and falling face-first onto his unconscious father. He remembered looking up and seeing his mother collapse on the ground, fire enveloping her as she shrieked. He remembered hearing people outside, yelling and shouting. He remembered sobbing as he crawled out of the window and tried to climb down into the alley. He remembered slipping and falling, blood running down his forehead and his ankle screaming in pain. He remembered the man approaching, asking questions, and the feeling of being petrified with fear. He remembered running away, feet slipping on the ground, climbing over a low stone wall and huddling under a wooden bridge, shivering and crying.

Wilbur realised he was shaking, clenching onto his thin blanket so tight that his fingers were numb. He relaxed them, taking deep breaths and forcing the memories from his mind. There was no point in remembering; he would just have to forget.

He sat up, the blanket falling around his hips, and he peered around at all the other sleeping boys. He wiped his face, telling himself to stop being such a wimp.

"Cuthbert?" a voice asked softly, trembling. Wilbur blinked, turning and squinting into the darkness. He realised it was Tubbo, sitting on his bed, eyes wide and face tear-stained.

"What," Wilbur asked crossly, and Tubbo gave a quiet hiccup. "D-do you remember your parents?"

Wilbur flinched. "I-that's none of your business," he hissed, eyes narrowing.

Tubbo's head dipped slightly as he stared at his bed. "I do. Well, I remember my papa. My mama…she died when she had me."

Wilbur swallowed. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked quietly, feeling panicked. Tubbo shrugged, wrapping his blanket around his shoulders. "I don't know. I just miss papa, I guess."

Wilbur didn't know what to do. He couldn't stop the memories of his father from flooding in again, and he sucked in a breath, squeezing his eyes shut. His hands clutched at his scarred arms, and he let out a whimper, starting to shake.

He heard someone approaching and he flinched, falling backwards and raising his hands to protect his face as he reared away. "P-please, don't hit me," he whimpered.

"I'm not going to hit you," Tubbo said, sounding worried, and reached out a hand towards Wilbur. Wilbur screamed, throwing himself backwards and lashing out. His fist caught Tubbo across the face, and Tubbo cried out, stumbling away.

The boys around them started to wake up, soft murmurs filling the room. "What's going on??" Techno hissed furiously, striding over.

Wilbur blinked, remembering where he was. He forced himself to stop shaking and he stood up, glaring at Techno with a confidence that he didn't feel. "None of your business, strawberry boy," he replied, crossing his arms.

Tubbo rubbed his face gingerly, eyes wide. "H-he hit me!" he stammered, sounding shocked, and the boys burst into louder mutters. Tommy flew across the room, grabbing Tubbo and shielding him from Wilbur. "How dare you!" he spat at Wilbur furiously as Tubbo whimpered.

Wilbur opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly the door to the dormitory slammed open, and matron stormed in. "What in the world is going on here?" she demanded, striding over to Wilbur, Techno, Tommy and Tubbo.

Tubbo flinched, and Tommy held him tighter. "Cuthbert hit Tubbo!" he cried, and matron turned to Wilbur. Wilbur's jaw tightened, and he stood stiffly.

"Is this true, Cuthbert?" she asked, dangerously quiet. Wilbur nodded, fists clenched tight.

Matron grabbed Wilbur by the arm, and the boy flinched as her fingers dug into his scars. "We do not tolerate violence here," she sneered, dragging him out of the room.

Wilbur fought back, trying to get out of her grasp, then he froze as she slapped him roughly. "Stop it, you filthy boy!" she spat, and he stared at her with wide, terrified eyes.

The matron dragged him down the corridor and shoved him into a tiny cupboard, sneering down at him. "We'll see how a night spent in the dark does to snuff out that fiery spirit of yours," she said gleefully. Wilbur's eyes widened with panic and he threw himself towards her, but she slammed the door shut and darkness enveloped him.

Wilbur froze, petrified and trembling. He was surrounded by black, and it seemed to squeeze in on him, sucking the breath from his lungs and making him collapse on the ground. He fought the urge to scream, huddling against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut. He started to hum a soft lullaby, his mother's lullaby, and it almost felt like the music pushed back against the darkness, helping Wilbur to breathe and stop shaking.

Memories of his mother filled his mind, and he fell asleep, imagining that he was still in her arms, enveloped by her warmth with his head buried in her lap.


	4. Chapter 4

The door to the cupboard was flung open roughly, and Wilbur flinched, squinting into the light. The matron loomed over him, hands on hips. "Come on, boy," she said impatiently, grabbing his arm and dragging him outside.

Wilbur stood stiffly, chin raised slightly, as she glared at him. "Off you go," she said, motioning towards the dormitory. Wilbur shuffled off, ignoring as her gaze pierced his back, and glanced out the window to see that it was early morning.

He entered the dormitory to find the boys all getting ready for lessons. The room fell silent as all eyes turned to fix on Wilbur. Wilbur ignored them all as he made his way to his bed and started making it.

He heard someone approach, and turned to see Tommy glaring at him. "Apologise to Tubbo," he demanded, eyes narrowed.

Wilbur immediately turned his gaze to where Tubbo huddled beside his bed. "I'm sorry, Tubbo," he said, voice still raspy from sleep, then he turned back to continue making his bed.

Tommy blinked, then backed off, not knowing what else to do. Techno gazed at Wilbur curiously, wondering what the boy's deal was.

Gradually, all the boys flooded out of the room to go to lessons, murmuring amongst themselves. When the final boy had left the room, Wilbur gave a great sigh and collapsed on the floor, burying his face in his legs. He finally let all of his built-up terror from his night in the cupboard spill out, tears streaming down his face and body trembling.

"Cuthbert?" a quiet voice asked, and Wilbur flinched, glancing up wildly to find Tubbo crouching next to him. "I-it's alright, you know. I…I forgive you for hitting me," he said, sounding worried, and Wilbur took a shaky breath. "I know," he said quietly, fingers digging into the floorboards.

Tubbo sat down, gazing shyly at Wilbur. "Then…what is it? You don't have to tell me," he added quickly, biting his lip.

Wilbur was silent for a few moments. "My…my father…"

A pause.

"He used to hit me."

Tubbo sucked in a shocked and horrified breath as Wilbur pulled up his sleeves, revealing the scars covering his skin. "Oh my goodness," he breathed, hand lifting to cover his mouth.

Wilbur dropped his sleeve once more. "Sorry," he whispered, and Tubbo shook his head. "It's okay, it's okay," he replied quickly.

Tubbo stood up, holding out a hand to pull Wilbur to his feet as well. "We should probably get to lessons," he said, and Wilbur nodded. They walked off together, silent but comfortable, a warm aura of trust and companionship surrounding them.

When the lessons were over and it was time to go outside, Tommy appeared out of nowhere and pushed Wilbur roughly, snarling, "Never hit Tubbo again!"

"Tommy! Stop!" Tubbo cried, pulling Tommy away, as Wilbur clenched his jaw. "Get away from me," he spat at Tommy, who crossed his arms. "Oh, you're so mysterious and cool, aren't you? You're so traumatised, and special, 'oh look, I'm Cuthbert and I'm a stupid idiot'. That's you!" Tommy snarled, pushing Tubbo off him. "Tommy, stop it! Please!!" he begged.

Wilbur narrowed his eyes. "Get away from me," he repeated furiously, turning away.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Tommy shouted, reaching out and grabbing Wilbur's sleeve. Wilbur shoved him away with a roar of anger and his sleeve tore, revealing his scarred arm.

Silence fell over the yard as all the boys turned to stare at Wilbur. He glanced around with panicked, wide eyes, covering his arm with his hand protectively and stumbling away.

Obviously, other boys in the orphanage had scars, but none of them had ever seen anyone that scarred. Wilbur had scars on top of scars on top of scars, covering his entire arm.

"Hey! Cuthbert, wait!" Tommy cried out, starting to go after Wilbur. Tubbo grabbed him, seething. "Look what you've done, Tommy!" he said angrily, watching Wilbur run off sadly.

Tommy turned to him. "You knew??" he said incredulously, and Tubbo nodded. "Why are you always so reckless??" Tubbo said furiously, then turned and hurried after Wilbur.

He found Wilbur at the back of the far building, a hand pressed against the wall as tears slid down his face. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," he muttered, shaking his head over and over again.

"Cuthbert?" Tubbo asked softly, and Wilbur spun around to glare at him, eyes red. "That's not my name!" he spat.

"Well…what is your name, then?"

Wilbur's mouth opened and closed as he stared at Tubbo. He swallowed.

"I'm…it's…"

Neither of them saw the tall boy approaching from the shadows.

"Wilbur."

Tubbo breathed out. "Wi-"

"Wilbur, huh?"

Wilbur flinched, spinning around. He stared at Techno in horror, eyes wide. "You-" he started, sounding terrified.

"Bet you matron would love to know that."

"Don't you fucking dare," Wilbur growled, eyes narrowing. Techno smirked, turning and starting to run off.

With a roar of fury, Wilbur launched himself forwards, tackling Techno. The pink-haired boy cried out, the skin on his hands ripping off as he tumbled forwards, falling onto the ground. Wilbur raised a fist and punched Techno's face, the taller boy hissing in pain.

Techno shoved Wilbur off him and delivered his own punch to Wilbur's jaw, relishing the sound of Wilbur crying out and flinching back. The two boys traded blows, rolling around on the filthy ground and tearing their clothes. "Stop! Stop!" Tubbo wailed, horrified, but the boys ignored him.

Finally, Techno pinned Wilbur to the ground, his arms squashed beneath him and a hand pressed to his throat, light enough to let the brown-haired boy breathe and talk. Techno smirked, panting heavily.

"P-please don't tell matron," Wilbur begged, the fight draining out of him. Techno raised an eyebrow. "What will you give me?"

Wilbur stared at Techno for a second, and then he swallowed, an unreadable expression crossing his face.

"Do you want to escape the orphanage?"

Techno froze, going limp as he stared at Wilbur. "What?" he asked dumbly.

"Do you?"

"Of course I do! But that's not-"

"I can help you escape."

Techno scoffed, hand pressing harder down onto Wilbur's throat. "Yeah right. Like I would believe that."

"I'm serious."

"Heaps of boys have tried to escape. It's impossible."

"No it's not."

"You're lying."

"I promise you I'm not."

Techno stared at Wilbur. "You…you can really get us out of here?"

Wilbur nodded. Techno swallowed.

Then he let Wilbur go, standing up. "Alright. Show me how."

Wilbur brushed the dirt off his shirt, gingerly rubbing his scars. "We have to wait until Sunday."

Techno narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Just trust me, okay?"

"C-can I come too?" Tubbo interrupted, wringing his hands nervously. Wilbur nodded. "Of course."

"And Tommy!" Tubbo added, and Wilbur snorted. "No way."

"I can't go without Tommy!"

"Then stay here."

"Please, Cuth- Wilbur! He's not a bad guy! He's just really protective of me!"

Wilbur sucked in a breath, startled at hearing his name for the first time in years. He hesitated.

"Yeah, he can come," Techno answered, and Wilbur glared at him. "He's not actually a bad kid," Techno told the scarred boy, and Wilbur sighed. "Fine."


	5. Chapter 5

Techno watched Wilbur closely as they walked to breakfast. He still didn't understand the strange, scarred boy; his motivations, his desires, were a mystery to Techno.

And Techno didn't like that.

"Will you please just tell me how we're going to get out!" he groaned quietly, making sure that the matron couldn't hear him.

Wilbur sighed. "Why can’t you just trust me??"

"Because I don’t trust anyone."

Wilbur rolled his eyes and kept on walking. Techno followed close behind him, crossing his arms.

"If you tell me, I can help you. I've been here since I was four; I know all the ins and outs of this place."

"I don't need your help."

"You do! I bet you don't know the exact times that matron goes to bed, or the exact time when she leaves chapel for a morning drink."

"I don't need to know that."

Techno grunted in annoyance, and opened his mouth to pester Wilbur once more. It had been 24 hours since they had teamed up to escape, but Wilbur still hadn't told him the plan yet.

Suddenly, a skinny, blonde-haired boy barrelled into them, face flushed with excitement. "Is it true?? Are we really-"

"Shut up!" Wilbur snapped, eyes glancing over to matron. Tommy pouted, but lowered his voice with visible effort. "Tubbo told me that we were going to escape!"

Wilbur sighed. "Of course he did. And yeah, we are, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, okay??" he demanded.

Tommy frowned. "But what about Tubbo and I's mate Fundy? We have to bring him!"

"No. No more people. We already have too many."

"But- but we can't leave him here!"

"Then don't come."

Techno frowned as Tommy's mouth dropped open. "Hey, don't you think you're being a little harsh here? He is their best friend. Would you want to leave, I don't know, Tubbo behind?"

"I would if it meant I would get out of here."

Techno sighed as Tommy huffed and scurried away. "Alright, alright," he said, backing down. Wilbur ignored him.

-

On Saturday, during yard time, Wilbur finally gathered Tommy, Tubbo and Techno around him and told them the plan.

"Obviously, we'll have to somehow get past the patrolling teachers. They have canes, so it won't be easy. I worked out that the second window on the first floor of the far building is only two metres from the wall, which is a jump we can make. We'll have to climb out the dormitory window at night and make our way to that window."

Techno frowned. "So…waiting until Sunday had nothing to do with chapel?"

"No, it does. You see, the teachers are more lax on Sunday, since they've all been secretly drinking while we're in chapel and outside."

"How do you know that??" Tommy asked incredulously, and Wilbur glanced away. "I know alcohol when I see it," was all he said.

Techno nodded thoughtfully. "Should we bring anything from the kitchen, or-?"

"No, we'll have to get out as soon as possible. I know where we can get some food once we're outside the wall," Wilbur answered.

"So…we climb out the window, jump onto the wall, hope we're not seen or heard, and…we're out?"

Wilbur shook his head. "They'll call the police once they realise we're gone. They won't want the story of children escaping to make the newspaper. We'll have to get out of town."

"How will we do that?" Tubbo asked curiously.

"I know a traveller's cart that we can hide in."

"I can wake you all up at- what time?" Techno offered.

"Probably just after midnight."

"Perfect."

"And make sure not to wake any of the boys up, ok?" Wilbur said forcefully, glaring at Tommy, who poked his tongue out. "Yeah, yeah, I know…"

"Be ready, guys," Techno said, then strode off towards a crowd of other boys. Tommy and Tubbo sat down against the brick wall, Tubbo's head leaning on Tommy's shoulder. Wilbur paced back and forth, obviously still going over the plan in his head.

"What's it like? Out there, I mean?" Tommy asked suddenly, and Wilbur glanced over. "Outside the orphanage?"

"Yeah."

Wilbur hesitated. "It's…hard. There's no free food every meal, or beds, hard or soft. It's cold, colder than the basement, even. But…it's free."

Tommy nodded thoughtfully. "And no one beats you with a cane."

Wilbur nodded. "That too."

Suddenly Tommy grinned. "And no one will call you Cuthbert," he giggled, and Wilbur rolled his eyes. "Yeah."

There was comfortable silence, before Tommy peered at Wilbur's arms consideringly. "So…where did you get those scars, anyway?"

Wilbur froze as Tubbo smacked Tommy on the shoulder, exclaiming, "Tommy!"

"What?? I just asked!!" Tommy said defensively, shying away.

"It's none of your business," Wilbur snapped, glaring at Tommy, who rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he replied grumpily.

Tubbo peered around at the orphanage; the cold, unforgiving brick buildings, the colorless, bare yard. "I'll be glad to leave this place."


	6. Chapter 6

Wilbur woke suddenly from a nightmare, barely stopping himself from crying out. His chest heaved up and down as the images from his dream flashed through his head; the chains, holding him tight; the whip, slashing down again and again.

"Wilbur?" someone hissed, and Wilbur shoved the dream out of his mind before turning to see Techno peering at him from his bed. "Oh, hey," he whispered.

Techno glanced out of the window at the moon high in the sky. "Should we wake up the others?" he asked softly, and Wilbur nodded. "Let's just go."

Techno crept over to Tommy and Tubbo's beds, shaking them softly. Tommy sat up straight away, eyes bright in the darkness. "We're going, we're actually going, we're leaving, we're-"

"Shut up, Tommy!" Wilbur hissed, digging his fingers into Tommy's shoulder. Tommy grunted but closed his mouth, reaching over and grabbing Tubbo's hand. The two younger boys exchanged excited glances.

"Come on, and be quiet," Techno muttered, leading them to the window and silently pulling it up. He pulled himself out and balanced easily on the thin ledge, reaching out a hand to pull Tommy up beside him, Tubbo following. Wilbur waited until Techno had started to edge across to the next window, then clambered over the window sill as well.

Tubbo sucked in a breath when he glanced down at the yard; they were two storeys up. Tommy gripped his hand tight, murmuring comforting words under his breath.

Wilbur closed the window with a soft clunk, then crouched down and made his way along the window ledge until they reached the second column of windows. Techno swung himself down using the drain pipe, sliding down until he was on the first floor's window ledge. Tubbo whimpered, staring at the drain pipe with terror.

"Come on, Tubbo, you can do it," Tommy pleaded, as Techno held out a hand for the shortest boy. Tubbo took a terrified breath, then shakily sat down and clung onto the pipe, haltingly shimmying down until Techno could grab him and pull him onto the first floor ledge.

Tommy quickly slid down, pulling himself in beside Tubbo, and Wilbur copied him.

Techno bent his knees, peering at the wall only a couple of metres away. "Okay, follow me," he hissed, taking a leaping jump and landing gracefully on the bricks.

Tubbo took a deep breath, clenching his fists and hyping himself up, then threw himself across the gap and into Techno's arms. The pink-haired boy set him down gently on the wall, where Tubbo curled up in a ball and took shaky, relieved breaths.

Tommy bobbed up and down a few times, staring at the wall, then crouched down and jumped. He barely made the wall, a foot hanging off the edge until Techno grabbed him and pulled him up, where he pulled Tubbo in for a tight hug.

Wilbur pushed off the building, his long legs easily eating up the short distance, and he landed next to Techno. "Okay, this way," he commanded, starting to make his way along the wall.

Suddenly, there was a thump and short cry, and Wilbur spun around, staring into the darkness in a panic. "Shit," Tommy blurted, shooting to his feet, his face going crimson.

The shape of a short, ginger, guilty boy appeared in the shadows, clinging onto the first floor ledge. "Um…hi," he said bashfully.

Wilbur turned to Tommy, furious. "What the fuck, Tommy?? Did you tell him to follow us??" he hissed, and Tommy nodded, arms crossed defensively. "I couldn't leave him here! And he didn't tell anyone else, I promise!"

"You could have ruined everything!" Wilbur growled, shoving Tommy angrily. The blonde-haired boy gave a muffled shout, stumbling backwards and almost falling off the wall. Tubbo squeaked, rushing over and pulling Tommy back and glaring at Wilbur.

"Stop it! Let's just go!" Techno exclaimed softly, motioning to Fundy to jump across to the wall. "We'll just have to bring the carrot boy."

Fundy flushed as he joined them. "I am not a carrot boy!" he said angrily, and Techno smirked. "Yes you are. Have you seen your hair?"

"Shut the hell up!" Wilbur snapped, turning and storming across the wall until he reached a spot where a nearby building almost connected to the brick wall. Tommy, Tubbo, Techno and Fundy followed him as he jumped the gap, then crawled across the roofs and climbed down until he reached the ground.

Tommy stared around in wonder. "Wow…" he said softly. "This is the first time I've been outside in years!" Fundy exclaimed, a smile lighting up his face.

Wilbur grunted impatiently and motioned to them to follow him again, hurrying through the silent alleyways until Wilbur stopped at a cart parked outside a stable. The sun was starting to rise above the horizon, light flaring across the houses.

Wilbur pulled back the cart cover, revealing sacks piled up against one side. "In, in!" he hissed, shoving them inside the cart. Tubbo climbed in first, Tommy and Fundy following him, and they bunched up in a corner. Techno lay stretched out against one side, and Wilbur could barely fit in the remaining space. He folded down the cart cover, and darkness fell once more.

The boys were silent, with only the quiet sound of breathing filling the cart. "We should probably get some sleep. The driver won't be here for about another hour. Just remember to stay quiet," Wilbur announced, and murmurs of agreement met him.

Tubbo, Tommy and Fundy curled up in a ball, huddling together for warmth. Techno rolled over to face away from the others, using a sack as a pillow. Wilbur stayed awake, staring into the darkness, thinking about what they would do once they reached the next town.

Eventually, he too fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Wilbur awoke with a jolt and a snuffle to find the cart rocking around him. He grinned, opening the cart cover a crack and peering out to find the sun high in the sky and the cart on a dirt road surrounded by trees. Wilbur closed the cover again and turned to find Tubbo awake, staring at him.

"Are we free?" he asked shakily, and Wilbur nodded. The younger boy's face lit up, eyes wide. "I can't believe it…" he breathed.

Tommy opened his eyes and sat up, peering around. "We made it?" he asked incredulously, and Wilbur nodded again. Tommy gave a soft whoop, hugging Tubbo fiercely, eyes bright. Wilbur watched them with a fond smile.

Fundy groaned and rolled over, rubbing his eyes. "What…?" he mumbled blearily. Wilbur glared at him. "And you, carrot boy, you could have got us all caught!" he hissed, and Fundy blushed. "I'm sorry! I just couldn't stay there any longer," he grumbled, pushing his orange locks out of his face.

Techno gave a snore, obviously still asleep. Tubbo giggled, staring at him. "I bet he's more than glad to escape," Tommy commented, adjusting the sacks around him to make himself more comfortable.

Wilbur glanced at the pink-haired boy curiously. "Why?" he questioned.

"Didn't you know? Once the boys turn 13, they're sent off to work. Mostly in factories," Fundy replied, yawning. "Oh. So Techno's 12?" he clarified, and Tommy nodded.

"Huh," Wilbur murmured.

Tubbo gave a little happy wriggle, grabbing Tommy's hand. "We're actually free!" he whispered, still sounding like he didn't quite believe it. Tommy nodded, grinning. "Yeah!"

Fundy glanced at Wilbur. "So…what will we do once we reach the next town?" he asked, and Wilbur shrugged. "Finding food is our first priority. Then we should probably keep moving, getting as far away from the orphanage as possible. Our clothes are pretty distinctive," he said, motioning to the insignia on their shirts and trousers. Fundy nodded.

"It'll be a while longer, so we should just relax until we arrive. Sleep if you can," Wilbur advised, settling back onto the sacks. The younger boys nodded, doing the same.

-

After two more hours of sleeping and hushed conversation, the cart finally stopped moving, and when Wilbur peeked out, he spotted buildings and people, and knew they had arrived. He reached over and poked Tommy, who awoke with a jolt. "We're here," he hissed, and Tommy nodded excitedly. He shook Tubbo and Fundy awake and they talked quietly amongst themselves.

Wilbur reached over and shook Techno roughly; the pink-haired boy had slept for the entire journey. The taller boy gave a snort, opening his eyes and sitting up. "Whatcha want?" he said grumpily, glaring at Wilbur.

Wilbur suppressed a giggle. "We're here. At the next town," he replied, and Techno yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Pog," he grumbled.

Wilbur waited until he heard the driver leave the cart and walk off, before slowly pulling the cart cover back and making sure that there was nobody around. Then he crept out, the others following him, and they ran for a nearby building. Wilbur led them through the alleys until he found a bakery.

"Okay, I'm gonna grab a loaf from around the back," Wilbur told them, and Tommy's mouth dropped open. "You're- you're going to steal??" he exclaimed, Tubbo and Fundy just as shocked.

Wilbur frowned. "How else did you think we were going to get food?? We have no money, idiot," he replied impatiently.

"There has to be some other way!" Tubbo begged.

Techno chuckled. "You're all so innocent, aren't you?" he snorted, then turned to Wilbur. "Go on. I'll keep them from following you," he said, to cries of outrage from the younger boys.

Wilbur nodded, then ran off. Techno grabbed Tommy and Tubbo and shoved them against the wall, hissing, "Don't be stupid. Do you want to starve? Wilbur knows what he's doing. It's only one loaf of bread, after all,"

Tubbo shook his head sadly, while Tommy gritted his teeth. "This is the only time, right?" he asked hopefully, but Techno snorted. "Sure, kid," he said patronizingly.

Tommy scowled. "Don't call me kid," he snarled, and Techno rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Fundy crossed his arms. "How does Wilbur know all this stuff, anyway? The escaping, the cart, the stealing…" he asked curiously.

"He lived on the streets for three years, carrot boy," Techno replied, and Fundy clenched his fists. "Don't call me carrot boy!" he snapped.

"Okay, fox boy," Techno chuckled. Fundy huffed and looked away.

There was an awkward silence until Wilbur returned, holding a still-warm loaf of bread and breathless. "Have you gotten over it yet? Or do you want to not have any bread?" he asked Tommy, who scowled. Wilbur grinned in reply.

He split the bread evenly, handing two slices to each boy. "Eat up," he told them, tearing into the bread with his fingers.

They all devoured it in seconds, sighing in contentment. "Yum," Fundy grinned, and Tubbo nodded in agreement.

Wilbur wiped his mouth. "Okay, now we should probably find some way to get to the next town," he continued, and Techno nodded. "Cart again?" he asked, but Wilbur shook his head. "Nah. Train," he grinned, pointing to the railway across the street.

-

Tommy whooped as he took a run up, leaping from the platform onto the empty storage carriage of the steam train. Tubbo followed him, face pale, and Fundy easily made the gap as well. Wilbur and Techno were already sitting on boxes, relaxing against them.

"This is way faster than carts. And it goes further," Wilbur explained.

"Smart," Techno replied.

"Just relax. We'll be there soon," Wilbur added, turning to gaze out of the train. Techno settled back to have another sleep, while Tubbo, Tommy and Fundy started playing a clapping game, laughing and chattering.

Wilbur felt his face soften into a smile. As much as he missed the ease of being a solo runaway, it was also good to have company.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey! You kids! What are you doing here??"

Wilbur awoke with a shout, backing away from the man climbing into the carriage. "Uh- sorry sir, we were just-"

"Get off my train!!"

"Yes, sir!!"

Wilbur shoved Techno and Fundy awake, then grabbed Tommy and Tubbo and shoved them towards the edge of the carriage. "What the-" Techno mumbledm staggering to his feet.

"We've gotta go!" Wilbur exclaimed panicking, scrambling away from the man storming closer. "Get off, I said!" he snapped.

Tubbo tripped, tumbling off the train and crying out as he hit the ground hard. "Tubbo!" Tommy yelled, horrified, throwing himself down to the wailing boy. "Shit!" Fundy said, climbing down, with Techno and Wilbur right on his tail.

The man glared down at them. "And stay away, you filthy little thieves," he spat, turning away.

"Shit, Tubbo, are you okay??" Fundy exclaimed, rushing over and examining Tubbo's wrist. "I-it hurts. A l-lot," Tubbo hiccupped, holding his wrist close as tears filled his eyes.

"I think it's sprained," Wilbur said, prodding the bruised joint. Tubbo whimpered, and Tommy looked worried.

"Can you stand, Tubbo?" Wilbur asked the short boy, who nodded, holding back tears as he gingerly climbed to his feet. "Come on, let's get out of here," Techno said, shoving them all in the direction of the small village.

As soon as they reached the rows of houses, a woman wearing an apron came bustling up. "Hey, you kiddies. Where are your parents?" she asked kindly.

Techno scowled and opened his mouth to snap at her, but Wilbur elbowed him and put on his best puppy eyes. "They're dead. And we're very hungry. And Tubbo hurt his wrist," he said pitifully.

"Oh, you poor little munchkins," she said sympathetically. "Why don't you come back to my house and have some lunch?"

"That would be wonderful, thanks," Wilbur said.

Tommy shot him an angry glance as they followed the woman. "What are you doing??" he hissed.

"Getting us food. I don't see you doing it," Wilbur replied, and Tommy scowled. "But- I mean- won't she bring us back to the orphanage??" he asked.

Wilbur shrugged. "It was either run off and make her suspicious, or use her to get food. Which would you prefer?" he said, and Tommy sighed and turned away, an arm still wrapped around Tubbo's shoulders as the boy stumbled along.

The woman led them back to a comfortable little cottage at the edge of a field, just outside the village. "Come on, children. I'll make you a good, hearty stew," she said, bustling into the kitchen.

The boys all stood awkwardly in the living room until she poked her head back in and motioned towards the chairs. "Go on, sit down!" she laughed, and they obeyed.

"Stew," Fundy commented, wrinkling his nose up, and Techno elbowed him. "It won't be like the orphanage stew, fox boy. Don't worry," he said, and Fundy grunted.

"This house is huge!" Tommy exclaimed, gazing around. Wilbur raised an eyebrow. "It's not that big."

"For one woman, it is!"

Wilbur burst into laughter. "It won't just be her! She'll have a husband, too, of course," he chuckled, and Tommy blinked. "Oh, right."

After a while, the woman returned, carrying a tray with five bowls of steaming stew. "Eat up, you skinny little ones!" she encouraged them, and they happily dug into the stew.

"Mmmm, this is delicious!" Fundy sighed, swallowing down a bite of meat. "Why thank you very much. This is my famous rabbit stew," the woman smiled.

"Thank you very much for the stew," Wilbur said sweetly, and she laughed. "Oh, it's no problem," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "You can call me Kristen."

Suddenly, a door slammed, and a man with a straw hat entered, wiping his forehead. "Oh- hello," he said, staring at the frozen boys in shock.

"Darling, these are orphans that I found!" Kristen said, standing up and giving the man a kiss on the cheek. He blinked down at the boys.

"Oh…alright. I'm Phil," he said, and Wilbur replied, "Kristen gave us this delicious stew."

Phil nodded. "Her stew is delicious," he agreed, taking off his hat and putting it on the hook on the wall. "So…how did you boys end up here? And…" he trailed off, peering at the insignia on their clothes. "Is that…The Brother's Orphanage??"

Wilbur froze, covering the insignia with a hand. "I- it's just-" he stammered, while Tommy glared at Wilbur and Tubbo stared at the ground, terrified.

Phil shook his head. "It's okay. I know how they beat kids in those places. I won't take you back, don't worry."

Wilbur blinked. "Oh. Thank you."

"So how did you boys end up here??"

Wilbur hesitated. "You can tell me. I won't rat you out," Phil added.

"We ran away," Tommy blurted out, and Wilbur glared at him. Phil nodded. "I gathered that," he chuckled, sitting down beside Kristen. "And you came here…on the train, I'm guessing?"

Fundy nodded. "Yeah," he replied, and Wilbur hissed, "Fundy, shut up!"

"Do you have somewhere to sleep?" Phil asked curiously, and Wilbur paused before shaking his head. "Not…really."

Phil glanced at Kristen, who nodded, smiling. "Boys…you can stay here, if you want. As long as you'll help me out on the farm, of course," he offered. "It won't be slave labour, or anything. We've got spare beds in the attic."

Wilbur's mouth dropped open. "You'll- we- really??" he exclaimed, as Fundy stared incredulously at the couple. They nodded. "We can't just leave you poor boys out on the street!" Kristen answered.

"And…you won't bring us back to the orphanage??" Tommy asked again, and Phil shook his head. "I swear I won't."

Wilbur glanced at the others, at their bright, hopeful faces. "I- okay. Okay. Yes."

Kristen clapped her hands together joyfully. "Oh, how wonderful!" she cried, jumping up. "I'll go and get some blankets for the beds!"

Wilbur watched her rush off, bemused. Phil sighed. "We've actually been trying for children for years. I suppose she thinks you'll be our children," he sighed.

Techno frowned. "Us??" he asked incredulously, and Phil nodded. "I know it's a lot to ask, of course."

"I-I'd like a new mama and papa," Tubbo said shyly, still nursing his wrist. Phil glanced at him and spotted it, his face morphing into a worried expression. "Oh goodness, are you alright?" he asked, inspecting the bruised wrist as Tubbo winced.

"It's sprained," Wilbur told him, and Phil nodded. "Hang on," he said, hurrying from the room.

He returned a few minutes later with a roll of bandages, wrapping up Tubbo's wrist. "Thank you," the young boy said quietly, and Phil smiled at him affectionately.

"What are all your names?" Phil asked, settling back in his chair. "I'm Wilbur, and this is Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy and Techno," Wilbur replied, motioning to each of the boys in turn. "And how old are you?"

"Tubbo and I are 9," Tommy announced. "I'm 10," Fundy added. "I'm 11," Wilbur continued. "And Techno is 12."

Techno grunted in reply, eyes narrowed as he gazed at Phil, who smiled back nervously.

"If I may ask…what happened to your parents?"

"My mother died when I was born, and my father died in a factory accident," Tommy piped up. "Tubbo's mother died when he was born too, and his dad got sick."

"Oh…I'm so sorry," Phil said sympathetically, as Tubbo sniffed.

"I didn't know my parents," Fundy said, shrugging. "I was brought to the orphanage as a baby."

"It's none of your business-" Techno began, but Tommy interrupted him. "Techno's parents died from the same sickness as Tubbo's dad!"

Techno glared at Tommy. "You little wretch-"

"It's not a big deal, Techno!" Tommy scoffed, and Techno grunted in annoyance.

Phil turned to Wilbur. "How about you? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Wilbur swallowed. He stared at this strange man, who had welcomed them into his home and offered to basically adopt them.

He was crazy. He must be. And yet…he trusted this man.

"My father used to beat me," Wilbur heard himself say dizzily, pulling up his sleeve to show Phil, who sucked in a horrified breath. "Then…my parents died in a fire. I ran away."

"Oh," Fundy said softly, staring at Wilbur's scars. Phil shook his head. "I'm so sorry," he said gently, and Wilbur tugged back down his sleeve. He ignored Techno's curious glance.

Phil gazed at the five boys, a smile lighting up his face. "Well…you know what? I'm really glad that Kristen found you."

The boys smiled back.


	9. Epilogue

ONE YEAR LATER

"Oh my God, Tommy, hurry up!!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Wilbur led a blindfolded Tommy down the street until they reached the house, grinning excitedly. Tubbo waved at Wilbur from the front step, opening the door and shouting something to the people waiting inside.

"What's going on, Wilbur??" Tommy grumbled, and Wilbur shushed him. "Just wait!" he told the younger boy, who sighed.

Wilbur slowly led Tommy up the stairs to the house, then pulled off his blindfold. The room burst into a cry of "Happy Birthday!" as Kristen held a huge birthday cake, beaming.

Tommy's face lit up, and he pulled Wilbur in for a hug. "Yeahh!!" he whooped, pumping his fist.

"Happy birthday, Tommy," Techno said, slinging his arm around Tommy's shoulders. Tubbo came running up, beaming. "I helped mama make the cake!! Do you like it?" he asked, and Tommy nodded. "Thanks, Tubbo," he said affectionately, and Tubbo squealed with delight.

Phil, Fundy and Kristen joined them, chorusing their happy birthdays and ushering Tommy over to the table. Kristen handed Tommy a present wrapped in butcher's paper. "Go on, go on!" she urged the gaping boy.

Tommy eagerly tore through the paper, and screamed with delight, holding his toy soldier up in the air. "Whoo!" he cheered.

"I thought you'd like it," Phil said, ruffling Tommy's hair fondly. "Thanks, mama and papa!" Tommy exclaimed, hugging all of his family happily.

Then he turned to the cake, rubbing his hands together. "And now…cake time!" he grinned, and the others burst into laughter.

Wilbur gazed around at his chattering family, sighing with contentment. He still couldn't quite believe that they actually didn't have to worry about being beaten, or food, or the orphanage any more.

"Hey, Will. You alright?" Techno asked softly, noticing Wilbur's silence, and Wilbur nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just…wow, you know? I didn't think I'd ever be as happy as this," he shrugged.

Techno nodded. "I know the feeling. Enjoy it," he said, grinning.

Wilbur nodded, relaxing back in his chair.

He was home.


End file.
